The Domino's Fall
by TheIronMask
Summary: After a disturbing vision from the force Dooku takes Naruto on as an apprentice. How will the Shinobi world handle a Sith Naruto? Dark, smart, strong, charming, sadistic Naruto. Naruto X Harem
1. Dessention

The Domino's fall

I do not own Naruto or star wars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Disney respectively. I hate to say it but its true.

"Hello" people talking

'what?' people thinking

"**You mongrel!"** demon/ enraged Naruto talking

Chapter one: Decention

Six years before The Clone Wars

It was night when Count Dooku aka Darth Tyranus meditated within his palace on Serenno, he had been made the apprentice of Darth Sidious four years ago, and was planning on having a toast to the anniversary when the force granted him a vision!

Vision

Pain was all he felt, his master's eyes glaring at him! Dooku looked down his hands where gone! "Good Anakin good, kill him! Do it!" he heard and looked at his master then his assailant whom held his and another light saber within his grasp! The command was given to the glowering young man whom towered menacingly over him! Then a brief moment of inner conflict before the Count was beheaded!

End Vision

Violently coming out of his meditation, he stumbled backward but luckily caught himself on his desk! The Count hyperventilated for a moment before catching his breathe. 'So that's your game Sidious? I'm a mere stepping stone for young Skywalker?' he thought in anger, having felt betrayed by Sidious. He wanted to lash out at his master, but knew that would get him nowhere "How to undermine him? Hmm, a simple strategy of revenge would never succeed." Then he got an idea, a very Sithly idea. The Count not only wanted to kill the liar, but humiliate him as well and what better way to do that that to take on an apprentice of his own. But whom to train? Then he felt something a brief flicker in the force, it was feint very feint. Perhaps the force was guiding him to his answer! Getting up from his position on the desk he walked over to his dresser and donned his usual brown apparel then swiftly went to his private Solar Sailor. Once there he ordered the pilot droid to place them in orbit, the droid did so and within minutes the pair could see the stars. Tyranus stretched himself within the force and felt it again! The brief flicker was enough to tell him what direction to go in, port fifty degrees! "Set your course fifty degrees to port! I will update as soon as I am able." The droid complied with the command immediately and had sped off in the assigned direction!

Ninjari: ten hours later

Naruto Uzumaki was exhausted, he and a team of the Konoha eleven had been chasing his friend Sasuke Uchiha since dawn and had thus far encountered sever resistance whittling away their numbers until only he remained to face off against the defecting genin! He jumped from branch to branch and came to a halt upon a giant statue of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju! It was here that Naruto spotted Sasuke ironically on top of Madara Uchiha's statue of equal proportion. His friend had his back to him, in an effort to save his friend he shouted "Sasuke!" the last Uchiha froze then continued walking only to halt again when he heard the blonde a second time "Are you going to run again?" Then the boy turned to face Naruto, and the blonde gained a look of horror upon his face! Over half of Sasukes face including his left eye were covered by that cancerous mark! The look of horror was replaced with rage when the Uchiha spoke "So the old hag sent you huh? Like I already told Sakura, Konoha is nothing to me. It is unable to give me the power I need, Orochimaru is willing to give me his knowledge. Leave me alone, and go back to that weak village I don't have any time to play Ninja with you children!" the brunette turned to leave when he noticed a shadow overhead! Naruto tackled his friend and delivered a punch to his face then pulled the Uchiha to face him. "Are you an idiot going to Orochimaru? All he wants is your body to use like a new suit of clothes! You won't get out alive!" Naruto went to punch him again but was surprised when his fist was caught! And with amazing strength Sasuke stood and lifted Naruto off the ground then the brunette let go and delivered a punch to Naruto's stomach making him cough up blood and sending him crashing into the river where he skipped like a flat rock! The fight was on!

Dooku watched the battle with surprise etched into his face 'These beings are simply incredible, not only can they jump as high as a force user but they are more durable than an ordinary human. Which one can use the force I wonder?' he thought as he watched the two young people fight with every ounce of their strength. He submerged himself within the force and began to read their minds starting with the one clad in orange. To his surprise Dooku found himself within a sewer "this must be his mind scape." He said in disgust then he felt a presence a dark presence behind him. Dooku turned about and saw a larger room, the elder entered and came face to face with a large vulpine creature with nine tails! **"So the intruder enters the fox's den? What do you want mortal?"** the Fox asked the Count. Dooku replied "I wanted to see if the boy was strong in the force, but instead I find you." Kyuubi's eyes widened at the word 'force' and laughed, the Count arched an eyebrow "If I may ask, what is funny?" the fox gained a maniacal grin **"I haven't heard that word in over a millennium nor have I felt the power of a Sith Lord in twice the time, but the question still stands what do you want?"** Dooku got to the point of his visit "I am in need of a student to train in the ways of the Sith." The Kyuubi laughed and with a cruel smile said **"You are in luck the boy has the potential to surpass Exar Kun on the physical level and Darth Nox in the force."** Dooku smiled pleased that the blonde boy had such potential, "Then he shall become my apprentice, and a very powerful Sith at that, what is the boy's name?" "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I would watch the fight very closely if I were you." The count was about to question but found himself ejected from the boys mind! He then heard pained grunts below him and resumed watching.

Naruto was exhausted at this point, the two combatants had used their ultimate techniques the Rasengan and the Chidori respectively but they had canceled each other out! The curse mark by this point had spread covering most of the Uchiha's body, then Sasuke flew through hand signs and spoke the jutsu's name "Fire style Phoenix flower Jutsu" Naruto jumped to avoid the barrage of fireballs only to be kicked in the face by the Uchiha who followed up with a Chidori to Naruto's chest! What happened next shocked both Shinobi, Naruto's vision slowed down everything, the Uchiha's hand as he attempted to kill him, the water rushing beneath them, the blonde felt as if he could simply move Sasuke with a single thought and with a pushing motion Naruto sent Sasuke flying into the cliff face! Naruto looked at his hands astonished that he had not only attempted but succeeded at sending the Uchiha flying without hand signs or even touching him! He looked at his hands, it was all the opening that Sasuke needed, the Uchiha charged up another Chidori and rushed in for the killing blow! Naruto's expression turned from shock to agony as his solar plexus was pierced, and he was sent through the veil of the waterfall! Then Kakashi Hatake arrived on the scene and with a chop to the neck knocked Sasuke out "Pakkun find Naruto!" the canine nodded and began to sniff out the Shinobi! Only to feel a cold presence in the back of his head, one that told him to report that he found nothing. "I-I can't find a single trace of Naruto, it's like he vanished!" the canine was visibly shaken that a voice told him to do this, the voice spoke again 'Tell him nothing.' this caused Pakkun to shake violently! "Pakkun what's wrong, is it the Kyuubi's chakra?" asked Kakashi concerned "It's nothing, just a storm coming we need to get out of here." With that said the dog dispelled himself to get away from the voice. Kakashi bowed his head and said to no one "I'm sorry Sensei, I've failed you." Then he began the long trek back to the village.

When the boy had plunged through the falls, Dooku caught him with the force and had levitated the blonde to him. And holding the boy in his arms the Count radioed the droid pilot to meet him at the valley. Once the sailor was their Dooku took one last look at the scenery "You shall return one day young Naruto, more powerful than ever." Dooku had made a promise in his mind after putting Naruto within a medical capsule that once Naruto had killed Sidious he would provide a way for him to return if he so desired. "Take us back to Serenno and use random hyperspace routes." The droid complied and once they reached orbit the Count was assaulted with another vision!

Vision: Konoha council chambers

Tsunade along with the 'advisors' sat at the back of the room, whilst the Shinobi council comprised of the clan heads sat to her left, and the civilians to the right. "For the record this council meeting has been assembled due to the attempted defection of one Sasuke Uchiha." began Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, the raven haired genin was brought in and placed into a chair in the center of the room. "Sasuke Uchiha please enlighten us on the events following your attempted defection?" Sasuke told them how the curse mark had made him leave and the fight at the final valley conveniently leaving out his own words defaming the village. "…Then Naruto made a pushing motion and sent me flying into the cliff and then tried to kill me with the Chidori! I don't know how he did it but he somehow copied this move to try and kill me!" Sasuke lied to the faces of the entirety of the council! The civilians believed their precious Uchiha while the Shinobi somewhat believed him. Then Danzo spoke "in light of the demon trying to kill the last Uchiha, it is to be considered an s rank criminal to be killed on sight!" "Now wait just a minute, the mission was completed as instructed!" shouted Tsunade now looking at Danzo "No it's clear that it wanted to kill Sasuke-san to obtain the power of the Sharingon. You have no say in this child you must act in accordance to the council, despite personal feelings!" with that the meeting was adjourned and Tsunade buried her head in her hands and cried 'Forgive me Naruto-kun.'

End vision

Dooku eased out of the vision and looked to the blonde within the capsule 'he is just like me, betrayed by those he trusted most!' he thought in astonishment then noticed that Sidious was trying to contact him. Moving Naruto so that he wouldn't be spotted by the very observant dark lord he kneeled and answered "Yes my master?" "Darth Tyranus the next time I contact you, you had best answer immediately!" the cloaked figure admonished angrily "My apologies master I was in meditation and didn't hear the Holo-projector ring." He replied smoothly the lie having a nugget of truth to it. "Have you selected a prime candidate for the clone army?" "I have engineered a test to see which of the galaxy's scum is the best, the best suitable for a clone army." This time it was the truth he had Komari Vosa targeted for assassination, and he had a feeling about a young mandalorian. "Good Tyranus good report back when the mission is complete, the future of the Sith rests with you." And then the image disappeared and Dooku released a breath that he didn't know he was holding "Yes the future that won't include you." He said as he reclined in his seat and relaxed for the long trip back to Serenno.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, and Dooku was within his palace in hours. He had ordered Naruto to be placed into a bacta tank to heal his injuries. He had just gotten out of the fresher when a protocol droid came to him. "Honorable Count the boy is stable and is sleeping in the medical wing." "Good, good we have much to do and every moment is critical." The Count dressed and was in the medical center within moments. Naruto awoke feeling horrible "Kami I feel like I was just kicked by bushy brows." He cradled his head in his hands but soon realized that he was not in his apartment "Where am I?" he jumped when he heard a voice "Good you are awake." An elderly man was in a chair across from him "Ne who are you?" Naruto questioned the Count answered "It is not polite to ask the name of others without introducing yourself first." Stunned Naruto answered "I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage Dattebayo!" Dooku raised a silver eyebrow at both the title and the verbal tick but answered "I am Dooku, Count of the planet Serenno. The planet you're on." He stood and gave a gracious bow, whilst the blonde's eyes widened 'I'm on another planet?' "So, you're an alien?" Dooku snorted "No I am one hundred percent human, to me you are the alien." Then Naruto asked the most important question "Why am I here I have a mission to complete, can you take me back to my" he gulped "My planet?" Dooku sat again and stared into Naruto as if he wanted to see through him "I'm afraid that going back would bring more harm than good." Naruto gained a perplexed look and asked why the Count answered with a question "What if I told you that I could show you something that happened on your planet just moments after I saved you? Would you want to know?" the blonde nodded hesitantly and very slowly he put his hand on Naruto's head then said to the blonde "Close your eyes." Naruto did as instructed and saw the vision that Dooku had received. He opened his eyes and backed away "They want to kill me? I didn't do any of those things accept for pushing Sasuke away. After all I have done for them, I've strived to be acknowledged and serve my village and this is the thanks that I get for trying to bring back their 'Precious' Uchiha?" he roared causing a table next to the Count to crumble as if it were made of tin! Naruto stopped talking and looked horrified at what he did and went to apologize but the Count raised his hand in a calming gesture "It is quite alright, young Uzumaki no need to say you're sorry." The blonde then questioned himself "Am I some kind of freak?" and reached for a handkerchief that Dooku had offered only to find Dooku was on the other side of the room and it was floating! "You are not a freak Naruto, what you have is a gift and I could teach you how to control it and I could teach you much, much more!" The elder gently admonished as Naruto backed away startled "I don't expect this to be free what do you want in return?" the blonde questioned. Dooku explained the situation that his now former master had deceived him and how he wanted revenge, he told Naruto of the force and all it had to offer. The pair had since started to wander aimlessly throughout the castle and came to a halt outside a room. "Naruto only through me can you be taught the ways of the force and if you help me, you will achieve a power far greater than any mere Shinobi of your planet. If we work together we can bring down the fool Sidious, join me and have powers beyond your wildest dreams. All you have to do is kneel and pledge yourself to me as your master!" Naruto considered it the door opened automatically startling him, then he entered the room to find it was a bedroom, more spacious and nicer than his apartment. He turned to the Count and asked "Hakushaku-sama where is my headband?" Dooku read his mind and discovered the honorific, then motioned to an end table where the object in question was. Naruto narrowed his eyes and it shattered, he faced the Count and kneeled "I, Naruto Uzumaki pledge myself to…" he looked questioningly at the elder man when he said "Darth Tyranus." "…To Darth Tyranus's teachings." Smiling Dooku said with an upward motion of his hand "You shall be known now and forever more as Darth…Geist. Arise Darth Geist and revel in your new title for tomorrow you begin your lessons in the force." And with a wave of his hand Naruto fell to his new bed. Dooku now relishing the fact that the boy was now his apprentice motioned for a droid "Change the boy out of that rag and fit him for something with black in fact, I never want to see orange anywhere near him." The droid did as commanded and soon the Count himself was asleep with a smile gracing his features.

Two weeks later: Serenno polar ice caps

Naruto braced himself on the cliff face as a blast of wind had threatened to tear him from his position on the hundred story sheet of ice. His bloody hands held on the icy surface, he once more climbed the surface using his bare hands! Had Dooku not had a point with everything he made Naruto do he would have flat out refused, the point to this 'Sith lords did not yield to pain or discomfort' the skin from his hands had torn during the climb and since all he had on where light shorts he didn't cover his hands! Fifteen minutes later he reached the top where his master was waiting for him, Dooku tossed him a sword and brandished his own! Naruto caught the weapon and waited for the Count to move first. Naruto's training was going well, using four shadow clone to learn the ways of the dark side and four to learn from the Kyuubi who he met while he slept his first night on Seranno. He had learned the Shunshin in a matter of hours and was close to mastering advanced levitation. Meanwhile Naruto himself learned light saber combat and had learned that Makashi was the style that he preferred but he wanted to be the best so he decided to incorporate bits and pieces of other styles into his arsenal. Now he was nowhere near his master's level of skill but he would be! His master moved first aiming to decapitate him but the blonde deflected the blow and launched his own attack trying to slit his masters throat, the maneuvers where slow at first but soon picked up speed until they were blurs moving so fast that the ice was melting beneath them, all the while Dooku gave instruction "Don't always go for the head on approach, control my center line, now shatter my defense! Good!" then the count struck him with the blunt side of his sword, and knocked him off his feet! Naruto rolled backwards coming inches short of falling to his doom. When he got to his feet Naruto blocked a strike to his neck! Then Naruto slashed at his master's chest but slipped on the ice! "Your footing was lost for a slash, always mind your surroundings my apprentice." Tyranus instructed offering a hand to the downed Sith apprentice, Naruto took it and stood, ready to begin again. Dooku then motioned for Naruto to stand down "tonight we shall go to the opera where you will learn how to act within aristocracy." The blonde nodded enthusiastically, in the two weeks that he was there Naruto found a love for the theatre and would watch performances on the Holonet every chance he got, his favorite ironically was tragedies. Dooku was at first appalled seeing Naruto eat for the first time and had since gave Naruto lessons on how to behave in polite society, his efforts were not in vein and soon Naruto no longer shouted nor did he eat with gusto, always slowly savoring his meals as if they were the last that he would receive. When the duo reached the palace one hour later, Naruto headed straight for the fresher. Once he was finished bathing Naruto donned a black suit that his master had ordered for him. He waited for his master in the foyer, he didn't have long when his master came down the stairs. With that the duo boarded the solar sailor which took them to Coruscant.

In the Counts boxed seat on the highest level the two Sith, three counting the presence of Palpatine whom sat several levels below them, conversed quietly "Master wouldn't Sidious know that we're here?" the blonde asked Dooku answered smoothly "Normally he would but now we are drawing our power within ourselves, and it's like we are invisible to him. He only considers the things that he can feel in the force a threat." Naruto nodded and proceeded to pay attention to the opera, it was about a lord coming back from the dead to drain the living of their blood. Dooku then spoke lowly "Consider this opera an example of what you need to become to defeat Sidious, you must become the thing that your enemies fear most, an enemy that they cannot feel, see, or hear coming much less defeat." Naruto nodded and resumed watching. He would use fear to his advantage, but how to instil as much as possible? His eye's widened the answer was in front of him, in almost every opera or play there is one who goes unnoticed by the main characters; the fool! The fool or jester always goes unnoticed and can move about 'What if I do that to hide my power, everyone would under estimate me and be blindsided when I reveal myself, yes I shall be the fool.' He thought as a dark grin spread on his face, he would give a spectacular performance but only up to Sidious's demise.

Two years later

Planet Cholganna

With sword in hand Naruto jumped from branch to branch behind a pack of gundark! He was sent to the planet to survive for a month to 'watch the cycle of life and death and see that the Sith were the top of the food chain.' It was his last day and he hunted these animals, he got in right behind them keeping his power low enough so as to remain undetected! He sprang high in the air so as to land in front of the pack, said pack halted confused as to how the human was in front of them. Naruto chose this time to strike, he launched himself at the center of the group to the alpha, he sliced straight through him and wasted no time killing the entire pack spinning and slashing the young Sith killed all but one! Red blood covered him from head to toe, his gaze locked onto the last! He dropped his sword and sped at his victim, then proceeded to punch a hole in its chest! For a few moments he searched for its heart, gripping it he pulled it free and with a sadistic smirk he consumed the heart! After finishing his 'meal' Naruto breathed deeply pulling his power back into himself, he surveyed the carnage. He stole a glance at a puddle of water and saw himself he was battered and bruised from when an entire pack of nexu ambushed him, they left scars and he killed all but a retreating mother, he followed her to the nest where she died of her injuries. He then heard a soft growl turning, Naruto saw his new pet a nexu cub not just any nexu but a black one. These were said to be stealthier than others and Naruto had caught him trying to pounce on him many a time. He scooped the cub up into his arms and went back to the cave where he made his home. Half way his comlink went off "Hello?" it was his master "My apprentice you are still alive, good. I'm sending a shuttle with a crate for your pet. I'm currently doing business with the confederacy so, the palace will be yours for the next few days, I have a surprise for you when you get there." Naruto smiled, he had told his master that he had a nexu cub and he allowed him to keep it. He activated his homing beacon and waited for the ship to land. In the meantime he fed the cub who he decided to name him "Kira that shall be your name." Kira purred as he ate the gundark meat that Naruto saved within the cave. After ten minutes of waiting Naruto saw the shuttle a trade federation one and he walked aboard. The interior was spacious clearly made for important visitors, he quickly found the crate and put Kira inside of it. He had learned navigation the year before and took to it like a duck on water, after a few seconds of punching in his destination into the navigation console, the ship lifted off and once the coordinates were set he took off into hyperspace!

Naruto arrived on Serenno within thirty minutes, he put a sleeping Kira into a fenced in area of the yard. He stalked to his room, once he entered he took a shower within the fresher and when he emerged he noticed what was on his desk, light saber components! During exercises Dooku made him take apart his light saber and put it back together with his mind, it would be disappointing if he didn't create his own using the same method. He gazed at the pieces and noticed a single hollowed out piece of bone, he smiled wickedly as he thought back to General Grievous and what the warrior taught him on Kalee. He had met the Kaleesh seven months ago and had great admiration for the man, he first saved the warlord and his wife from being ambushed by the Huk. Grievous at first laughed at him when he said that he wanted to enroll him into the Confederacy but after defeating an entire battalion of Huk Grievous listened and eventually joined. Since then Grievous had supplied him with Kaleesh martial arts training and even a bone mask. Naruto meditated and focused on his soon to be weapon, the crystal was at the level of his eye, and he began. The process took two hours, Naruto based the saber on the finesse of form two Makashi and the ferocity of form seven Juyo, the final product was a curved hilt with the Krayt bone in the center and two 'claws' one near the pommel the other at the emitter! Naruto smiled at his creation "At last!" he pressed the activation button and with a snap hiss a crimson blade sprang forth! He deactivated it, and clipped it to his belt. He then walked to the foyer and stared into the dark jungle outside, 'Kyuubi, I never thanked you for the training that you provided, so thank you' he thought initiating conversation with his tenant **'Don't mention it kit, besides the havoc that you will wreck on Konoha will be thanks enough.'** The fox replied 'The Transportation technique that you copied from the Sharingon for me will be useful in upcoming conflicts, the Shinobi world will tremble at my resurgence.' He smiled as his yellow slit eyes roamed across the jungle, and he smiled in Sithly glee at the future events. "TK-421 fix a steak dinner complete with a glass of Alderanian wine." Said droid complied with command when Naruto stopped it "And a few cuts of beef for my nexu Kira." This was an evening for celebration after all so why not live large, for this would be a day long remembered.

A/N First I'm sorry about the droid name and the Vader quote I couldn't help myself. Ok recap Naruto is Dooku's apprentice and is being well trained. Tune in next time for The Clone Wars. Please review and favorite but only if you want to, and thank you for reading.


	2. The Clone Wars

The Domino's fall

I do not own Naruto or star wars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Disney respectively. I hate to say it but its true.

"Hello" people talking

'what?' people thinking

"**You mongrel!"** demon/ enraged Naruto talking

A/N Thank you all for the kind words of encouragement. I believe in one review that someone requested for Naruto to assassinate a jedi. Your wish has been granted but as the old saying goes; be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. This chapter contains character death. You have been warned. oh and I have used lines from the DKR I do not own these lines.

Chapter 2 The Clone Wars Part one

Four years later moments after the republic victory at Geonosis

Naruto age 18

Dooku's solar sailor dropped out of lightspeed in Coruscant's orbit. The ship then entered the atmosphere at immediately headed for the works, an abandoned part of the planet. Ahead one of the abandoned factories opened its hanger, in which the sailor landed. Dooku got up from his seat and walked down the ramp where he was greeted by a cloaked figure. "Welcome home lord Tyranus." Sidious said to which Dooku responded "I have good news for you my lord, the war has begun." Sidious smiled "Excellent everything is going as I have foreseen." Then Sidious departed and headed back to his penthouse in Five Hundred Republica. Dooku watched his 'master' leave, after the shuttle was well out of sight another figure appeared seemingly out of a vortex! He was dressed from neck to toe in the garb of the Grammaton Cleric "Darth Geist, do you have the plans?" the elder turned to his apprentice, Naruto nodded and handed the Count a holodisc on Sidious's plans for the war down to every battle. "Getting a copy of these would have been difficult if the good chancellor's guards were actually competent." The young sith had simply waltzed in the man's office disguised as a janitor after Sidious left for the senate meeting earlier that day. Dooku smiled "Palpatine will not know that the plans have been copied until it's far too late." Then he asked "How is your cover identity coming along?" Naruto replied "Operation Piero can begin as soon as you give the word." The Count nodded, the fate of thousands of clones and jedi where sealed.

* * *

Seven weeks later. Planet Christophsis

Naruto was sent as an assassin for Whorm Loathsom. His mission was to sew panic and discord throughout the Republic's battle lines. He had done so on many occasions during the battles of Bakura and Anoth, there was already a rumor that Dooku had another assassin in addition to Asajj Ventress. The young sith was visibly armed with a single dagger and clothed in a cloak with an orange swirl mask with two holes so he could see. The best part for Naruto was that he could finally play the fool, and he played that part perhaps too well. "Mr. Loathsom, Mr. Loathsom can I go attack the Republic now please, please, PLEASE?" the general snarled "Yes, just get out of here, for the love of my ancesters leave, I don't know why Dooku sent you here in the first place Piero. You stupid, idiotic, simpleton!" the masked man simply approached him and said in a whisper "You wouldn't want to make Piero angry would you? Because Piero likes to kill things when he's angry." The shaking general replied "I-I was just kidding Piero" the masked man cackled "So was I, you should have seen your face. You were so scared." the general growled "Go attack them then." The masked man gave the general a mock salute and left the Sepratist bunker.

On the republic side of the conflict Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi had just successfully defended their base of operations from another attack and were awaiting an inbound shuttle carrying supplies and Obi-wan's new padawan! The two Jedi stood side by side watching it land "So master, excited about training another one." The jedi master frowned "Excited is hardly the word I would use Anakin. Juhanni's last master passed away from a heart attack. Cathar are close to their friends, I don't want to make it seem as if it's a simple transition like replacing a light bulb so be respectful when referring to Master Om." Obi-wan warned Anakin. The Knight rolled his eyes and watched as not one but two padawan's exited the shuttle. Both were women one was Cathar the other was Togruta, when they were in front of the elder jedi they bowed in synch and the eldest who looked about seventeen said "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker I am padawan Juhani Savar and this is padawan Ahsoka Tano we are here to be your students." Obi-wan bowed and was about to greet them when Anakin interrupted "Master I thought it was only one apprentice per master." Then Obi-wan said with a twinkle in his eye "Yes, Master Yoda sent Juhani to me to complete her training and young Ahsoka to you for training." Anakin looked aghast "No there must be some mistake!" Obi-wan finished his interrupted greeting "Padawan Juhani welcome to Christophsis, I am Obi-wan Kenobi I wish our meeting was under better circumstances but as you can see we are in kind of a mess down here." With that said Anakin turned and left leaving behind his forgotten Padawan who tried to catch up to him. With a disappointed look the master watched his former apprentice walk away, then he turned his attention back to his new apprentice "Juhani my condolences for master Om, he was well respected." She looked him in the eye "He is now one with the force, at least his suffering is over." Obi-wan perked up a bit he said "Now let's get you settled in." he was about to show Juhani her quarters when a shrill voice rang out! He recognized it instantly he ignited his light saber, causing Juhani to activate her magenta one, seconds later Anakin and Ahsoka were by their side their own sabers activated, the clones around them had their blaster rifles trained on the masked man.

* * *

Naruto watched the exchange between the Newcomers, Obi-wan, and Skywalker. He decided to speak up since not a single clone or Jedi heard him enter their forward command center. He gasped  
"Mister Kenobi, I didn't know that you were getting a new padawan. Oh, oh, oh I'm so excited do I get to meet her and slaughter all your men all in one day?" he said in a sing-song voice. The man answered "Piero I'm surprised to see you after we killed Trench. Why are you here?" Naruto cackled "Piero is very hard to kill, and Piero got Trench off before the explosion so…wait where…?" Naruto asked questioning Skywalkers location, knowing that Skywalker was above him Naruto looked up in mock surprise and stepped to the side. Anakin's attack passed him, and the Jedi stared at him wide eyed. Naruto responded with a punch in the cocky jedi's gut, sending him flying to his comrade's position. "Piero was sent here for…" he let the suspension build "a mission!" Obi-wan asked with a raised eyebrow "What mission?" Naruto cackled like a mad man then after a deep breath spoke "It's a surprise." Anakin had just about enough with this psychopath "Open fire men!" The clones upon hearing the order opened fire, Naruto squeaked in surprise and ran erratically for cover until a clone fired a rocket at him but hit just short of his position, using the smoke as cover Naruto made his exit.

Juhani deactivated her light saber, and blinked "Master Obi-wan, what just happened?" her master's eyes grew tired as Ahsoka and Anakin came to them "Lets discuss this in the briefing room." Within minutes the jedi plus Captain Rex and Commander Cody were in the briefing room, Obi-wan spoke "He calls himself Piero, we encountered him at Anoth during the last days of the fighting. In the days preceding first contact we heard radio messages that there were massacres of troops all around the planet! When we got to the locations we realized that the attacks didn't come from the front, the sides, or even the back, but from amongst the troopers." Anakin continued "He somehow got inside their formation and destroyed them, from what Captain Rex here told us is that they were shooting in all directions, even at each other." Ahsoka spoke "Maybe he is a force user?" "I don't think so Snips. The psycho attacks like an animal and there were no signs of the force being used." After a brief moment of silence a private ran into the room, he saluted and said "Generals, Gamma company has yet to report back!" Anakin's face paled "Oh no."

* * *

Lieutenant Frost led Gamma Company in their daily patrol, he had just gotten the promotion and if he continued leading his men like he did he would be a commander in a year. They had just reached the farthest marker when he felt something brush against his right arm, he heard a light thud and looked down. To his and everyone else's horror the light thud was his arm! Naruto started with the commander of the troopers, and he would work his way down until no one was left! With a cackle he stabbed the Lieutenant, the Sergeant saw this and trained his blaster on him, but before his finger moved Naruto sped away! The shot hit a corporeal that reacted slowly, he was dead before he hit the floor. Naruto then zigzagged in and out of the formation of clones slicing through them like a hot knife in butter. Then his sights were trained on the sergeant, he grabbed the clone by the breast plate and used Kamui to transport them a few yards away. He threw the clone in the air and using his free hand he produced a thermal detonator, which he armed and threw it, the Sergeant's eyes widened when he saw the silver ball. The explosion sent gore flying everywhere, Naruto turned to the final trooper who had his back pressed against a wall holding his pistol! "What are you going to do now little soldier? If an entire company couldn't kill me what chance do you have?" the trooper then aimed at his own head and fired. Naruto frowned then heard his comlink go off, he entered a building and answered "Yes master?" Dooku then told his apprentice "Darth Geist depart from that world and return to Serenno, Sidious is counting on Kenobi winning the battle." "As you wish my master." Naruto replied and he returned to the sepratists base via Shunshin, he then headed for his hanger and took a shuttle off world.

Anakin and Ahsoka had reached the last known location, the place stank of death and burned flesh. Upon seeing all of the carnage Ahsoka puked, Anakin couldn't fault her for that wanting to empty the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. "I-Is this his doing?" the little one asked, to which her master nodded "Let's go there is nothing we can do." The duo then vacated the area as fast as they could.

* * *

Naruto took off his mask as soon as he was on Serenno, Dooku was waiting for him on the landing pad. The blonde kneeled as the Count spoke "Darth Geist I have a mission for you, you will go to Alderaan to 'negotiate' peace between the confederacy and the republic. However your true goal will be to assassinate Count Dragul, make it look like a republic assassination team." Naruto nodded and bowed, he remembered being an aid to the Count when he was trying to stall the war one year ago. He had also met a lovely senator from Naboo during that conference. The count continued "He will be accompanied by the techno union's Wat Tambor and Viceroy Nute Gunray." Naruto growled hearing both names, the two did teach him about business but they were incredibly annoying. "Very well master, I will depart as soon as I change." The Count nodded and Naruto went about getting ready for the meeting. Twenty minutes later, Naruto stepped back onto the platform wearing a silk suit with a top coat, in his right hand he carried a case containing notes and other papers. He had foregone his light saber to lessen the risk of being detected by the jedi or worse Palpatine. Not that he'd be there but Naruto was always on guard when on these assignments. He met the good Count at the shuttle port and soon they were on the way to Alderaan.

* * *

They arrived in two hours and Count Dragul immediately went to business countering every accusation that the republic claimed against the confederacy. The meeting lasted for the entire afternoon, and soon all in attendance were in their respective hotels. The three delegates sat in the lounge talking business, Naruto chose that moment to excuse himself. He entered his room and created a clone in the adjacent alley which he substituted with to sleep in his room to provide an alibi. Naruto then henged into a clone and went to work. Flowing chakra into his feet the young sith ran up the wall and entered a window just above his own! Naruto had seen where the counts room was and noted that the nemoidians were guarding it. He made some noise within the fresher and one of the guards heard "I'll go have a look." One said, the trooper entered the room and was killed by Naruto via breaking his neck! He then walked out of the room, the other guard ordered him to halt but Naruto grabbed his blaster before the nemoidian could blink and bashed his brains out with it! The count, who had retired to his room heard a scuffle "Who's there?" The door burst open and a clone entered. The moonlight lit him like a white shirt under a black light, the count scrambled away and onto the balcony "What are you doing here? Stay away, leave me alone!" Naruto marched up to him and grabbed the collar of his night shirt and dangled him over the edge. The Count's face was a look of sheer terror. Naruto henged his voice to that of a clone and said "Complements from the Grand Army of the Republic." Naruto let go, sending the Count screaming to his death. He was sure to linger awhile just to make sure that the camera's got a good look at him before he retreated. Naruto then substituted with his clone who went to dispose of his armor and weapon. The blonde clamored out of his room now dressed in his night clothes at the sound of the buildings alarm. "Quickly get to the landing pad sir!" a nemoidian guard said to him "There has been a republic attack!" The blonde sported a worried expression and bolted to the shuttle where the others where the others were waiting for him "Where is Count Dragul?" he asked Gunray who whimpered in fear "A clone killed him." Naruto who stayed in character gasped and asked how, apparently a few bystanders saw him throw the count off the balcony! On the outside he was shocked but inside he smiled. The confederacy now had eye witness accounts that a clone had killed the count. The mission going off without a hitch Naruto fell asleep smiling on his way back to Serenno.

* * *

Six Months later Chancellor Palpatine chambers

The supreme chancellor sported a worried expression on his face when the holo projector began playing a message that he had received that day, 'standing' in the center of the room was Piero! "If Kenobi does not appear in three days then I slaughter all of these miners." The image cackled and the projector shut off. Palpatine's face showed surprise and he pressed his finger on a button to contact his secretary "Get me the jedi council at once, send them to my office." On the outside he was worried for the minors but inside white hot fury ate at him 'Tyranus has lost his grip on the mad fool if I wasn't needed here I would slaughter the crazed man!' he thought darkly. Twenty minutes later Masters Mace Windu and Yoda had come and he replayed the message for them. "The mining facility on Bespin is a very strategic outpost for liquid tibana and that crazed killer has taken over the mining facility!" Palpatine said in alarm. Yoda adopted a thoughtful look and said "Send master Obi-wan and Knight Skywalker along with their apprentices we must."

* * *

Planet Bespin Twenty four hours later

The four jedi were aboard their cruiser in orbit around the planet. Anakin Skywalker was just finishing up the plan to trap the mad man. "The target is in the control room, Juhani and ahsoka will take a gunship into the lower part of the facility while obi-wan and I destract him. Now remember there are hostages so watch your aim and check your corners, this psycho has killed many of your brothers." All present nodded, Skywalker continued "While the infiltration team is doing their job the cloud city security forces will create a perimeter to stop him from escaping." With the mission explained they set about their tasks. Twenty minutes later, Obi-wan and Anakin stepped off of a gunship in front of a building surrounded by Cloud City police. They approached the one who was in command "Captian what's the situation?" Obi-wan said the Captian turned and replied "We have him cornered on the top most level. He has nowhere to run." Anakin had walked to the turbo lift, and was about to press the button for it to open when his former master stopped him "Wait, this is too easy. Piero is many things but he isn't this stupid." Anakin frowned and said "Master he's trapped and unless he's found a way to be in two places at once I don't see how he can hold off both teams." With that Anakin and a begrudging Obi-wan entered the car and zoomed to the top floor.

* * *

Juhani and Ahsoka along with a squad of clones including the veteraned Captain Rex stepped off the gunship onto the lower levels. Obi-wan had put Juhani in charge because of Ahsoka's brash behavior she motioned for the troops to gather around "Troopers we have a long ways to go, we need to accend to the carbon freezing chamber that is the only other way out." She said and turned to start their long trek up the service stares. Five minutes later the team entered an office next to the service tunnel all entered save for a clone who paused looking at the rather large circular window. He didn't see the wire slip around his neck, the wire constricted so fast that the trooper's windpipe was broken before he even knew what had befallen him. Unfortunately the others were so far ahead that they didn't notice until they entered the chamber itself. "Hey where's Dess?" one trooper asked the others turned. Juhani's eyes widened, she had been so focused on looking for the man rather than paying attention to her surroundings. Then the orange lights that signaled that the chamber was active glowed to life, and one by one all of the doors surrounding them slammed shut. Ahsoka tried to reach out with the force to open them but found that she could not! "The door won't budge!" she exclaimed in alarm. Juhani reached out as well but found that even with her own skills backing up Ahsoka's the doors wouldn't open. A panicked trooper questioned "Can't you just move it with the force?" Ahsoka answered "Something has to be blocking it and we need to see what we're moving in order to know where to move it." Captian Rex calmed down the trooper "Lock it up, we need to remain calm and focus. I will contact the generals."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan stepped out of the turbo lift onto the top floor. The duo took in the scene all twenty minors were tied up with the masked man standing at the back of the room. Obi-wan stepped forward "Piero, let these people go. They have no value to you." The man cackled "Oh they most certainly do mister Kenobi. They serve as prisoners and potential victims." Anakin interjected "What do you want you masked freak?" As if to answer his question the crazed assassin opened his cloak and showed the jedi that he had a bomb strapped to his chest! "If you move an inch, I will blow us all sky high." Their eyes widened the bomb was big enough to destroy everything in the office! Then Obi-wan's comlink went off "General Kenobi, we're trapped in here. The doors are blocked we have no way out." Obi-wan asked "Piero may I answer this? The man nodded "Just remain there Rex, we are in a bit of a situation. He turned off the comlink. "Piero what do we need to give you to let these hostages go?" the man tilted his head then answered "I'm getting what I've came for." This sentence puzzled the jedi.

* * *

Juhani and the others spun when they heard a voice "The Force is with you young padawans, but you are not jedi yet." Standing at the top of the stairs behind them was Piero holding a vibroblade in his right hand. 'Something isn't right, Piero is normally brash and attacks without warning. But he made his presence known deliberately.' She was about to order her shocked troops to open fire when Ahsoka leapt into action. She tried to cut him down but to almost everyone's surprise he blocked it. Then he sped off at speeds even Juhani herself couldn't quite see. He appeared next to a trooper with a flick of his arm he was decapitated! Juhani rushed towards him which made her the main target he made a strait slash down, being trained in Soresu the woman blocked the strike with ease. Ahsoka tried to assault him from his flank but with a parry he sent the padawan's into each other! Rex overcoming his shock shot at him, Naruto evaded easily and braught his sword to bare against the arc trooper. The masked man dashed up to the captain and flicked his wrist so fast that to the untrained eye looked as if he was conducting a Symphony! Captain Rex ceased all movement, and once his assailent finished his work, the veteran clone fell in a heap on the floor! Ahsoka stared in disbelief when she saw what remained of her friend, with a snarl she attacked him making Naruto retreat to a door! Juhani supported her fellow padawan by drop kicking the man over the ledge to his right! The two jumped after him, and gave chase! They entered what looked like the sewage system. A large circular room with cat walks and ladders to move up and down. Juhani switched off her lightsaber and whispered to Ahsoka "I have a plan, switch off your saber and get ready." Ahsoka nodded "Let's get this guy." Ahsoka switched off her own saber and drew her power into herself. Juhani spotted the electric box and with a flick of her wrist the power went out. "Oh you think darkness is your ally, but you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light till I was an adolescent then it was nothing to me but blinding." A voice rang out. Ahsoka felt a presence behind her. She spun on instinct and activated her lightsaber, she barely blocked and was sent reeling back! "The shadows betray you because they belong to me!" seeing the commotion Juhani leapt at the man flipping end over end performing the falling leaf. He moved at the last second, causing her to almost cut Ahsoka. The man retreated once again, and the two padawans railed on him! But they soon grew frustrated seeing every blow was either blocked or parried. Then he did something unexpected, using the handle of his sword Naruto bashed juhani in the head! Sending her dazed form back, Naruto focused on the other padawan! Ahsoka was quickly losing ground, she made a thrust for his midsection but he spun and with a thrust of his own the vibroblade hit her dead center! She yelled as he picked her up and flicked his wrist which flung her to the side! Juhani saw this and screamed "No!" with glaring eyes she yelled and charged him. The man retreated, she pressed her attack.

* * *

Obi-wan looked confused "What have you come for?" the masked man held up the detonator and pressed the button! Anakin pushed the man out of the window, he had just exited the threshold of the glass when the bomb went off. The charred remains of the masked man rained down on the security forces who shielded themselves from the explosion. The two Jedi, and the miners let out a sigh of relief when they discovered that no one was hurt. Obi-wan radioed his padawan "Juhani the situation has been resolved. Pull your squad back and meet us on the Resolute." He received no answer "Juhani do you copy?" once again no answer then the force schrieked in alarm! "Anakin something's happened I feel a disturbance in the force!" the two called the elevator and decended to the lower levels. They rushed to the carbon freezing chamber, opened the door and to their horror bodies were strung out! Following the padawan's signature in the force, they came upon the sewage room and found them. "Ahsoka!" cried Anakin rushing over to his padawan, he checked her pulse. He felt nothing not even a flicker of life within the force. Hearing a pained "Master!" Obi-wan looked up onto a catwalk using the force he jumped and landed on it. A few feet away lay Juhani, obi-wan was at her side "I-I can't feel my legs." She said weakly "Anakin call for a medevac. Who did this juhani?" he questioned "Piero." She replied

Flashback

Juhani pressed her attack, the masked man retreated up to the cat walk! She followed determined to destroy this monster, she struck time and time again but his defence wouldn't break or tire! Then she made a mistake, she tried to impale him only for the blow to be directed away with a swirling motion of his blade. With his left hand he punched her knocking the woman to the floor. "You are beaten, jedi." Juhani got up and aimed a wild slash at the man! He grabbed her arm "ah I was wondering what would break first, your spirit" punching her in the stomach then in a chop to her spine breaking it! "Or your body!" the man raised his previously discarded weapon! Juhani closed her eyes and prepared for the end, she heard a pop. Weakly opening her eyes, to discover that her assailent was gone.

Flashback end

* * *

With the real Naruto, Coruscant

Naruto smiled as his double and his clone completed their mission to the letter. Piero was dead, skywalker's padawan was just as dead, and Skywalker was now a cuckold. He lay in Skywalker's bed Padme Amadala's arms wrapped around his torso. He had come to Coruscant to assassinate her but found an alternative solution to the growing threat she represented. He had discovered that skywalker had used a complicated mind trick on the woman. On the outside she would love the man but inside she knew that he did something to her. He had freed her via tearing the preverbial mental prison down. She had been so grateful that they ended up sleeping together. He untangled himself from her when he did he felt a subtle shift in the force, coming from Padme. Turning his attention to her he stretched himself out with the force careful to restrain himself so as to not alert palpatine to his presence, what he found brought a truly pleased smile to his face. Padme chose this moment to wake up from one of the best nights of her life she kissed her savior, when she saw his look she questioned him "What is it?" he answered mysteriously "Twins I think. I have to leave Padme, if Sidious discovers me, you'd be put in danger." She kissed him gain and he kissed back. "Go I don't think that you'd want to be here when 'my loving husband' gets back." He chuckled, put on his clothes and left. Leaving a smiling Padme holding her belly, then what he said first dawned on her, she was so excited.

Serenno one day later

Naruto returned to his adopted home planet, and met Dooku within his Castle. "Darth Geist, is Piero dead?" grinning Naruto replied "Have I ever let you down?" the count laughed "no you have passed every trial I have given you. I am very proud to call you my apprentice." Naruto's grin turned into a frown "judging by your tone you'll let skywalker kill you." It wasn't a question Dooku faced his apprentice "I have been alive for the longest time and I will meet my end like a man, knowing that you'll deal with the narcissist and the idiot. When the time comes" Going into the living room Naruto turned on the holonet to find that the news was on "And this just in, the mysterious separatist assassin Piero recently killed himself and his identity has been confirmed. Actor Delso Bakarn the notorious opera performer has been confirmed to be the assassin Piero via dental remains found at the scene." Naruto turned the holonet off and walked to the window to see Kira prowl around the inclosed jungle that he had built for him. His gaze turned to the stars and he watched the dawn break ushering in a new era, he couldn't wait for the attack on Coruscant. Palpatine would pay for his treachery and he Naruto Uzumaki would rise above all others.

A/N Thank you all for reading, things at my job have been horrible. And when I get home and read your reviews I feel good knowing that I have made people happy. God bless all of you. Thank you so much. Tune in next time for the moment you've all been waiting for; the end of the clone wars and a home coming.


	3. Checkmate

The Domino's fall

I do not own Naruto or star wars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Disney respectively. I hate to say it but it's true.

"Hello" people talking

'What?' people thinking

"**You mongrel!"** demon/ enraged Naruto talking

A/N thank you all for the reviews, honestly I didn't think that this fic would get almost two hundred fav/fol. Now I humbly present chapter three, oh and in case if any of you were wondering Naruto's outfit is like V in V for Vendetta minus the hat and the cape.

Chapter 3 Checkmate

Eight and a half months later

The battle of Coruscant, the climax of The Clone Wars, was happening all around Naruto. The young Sith watched from the bridge of The Invisible Hand, Dooku's flag ship, keeping his power pulled into himself so as to not alert Palpatine to his presence. Grievous entered the bridge with his heavy armored EVA suit on. "Naruto, it is good to see you. Ronderu and the children have been missing you." The general said with a nod of respect to the young man. Naruto smiled at his friend and mentor "I have missed them as well Grevious." He was about to continue when the Nemoidian captain interrupted "General, two jedi have landed in the main hanger bay, we're tracking them." Grievous nodded and turned back to his former student. "Until we meet again." The blonde nodded and shunshined to the lower spire. Naruto appeared behind Dooku "Is there nothing that I can say to change your mind?" the count sighed "Naruto, from the moment I met you, you have not disappointed me in the slightest. No, there's nothing that you can do. Sidious needs to be at ease before he is beaten." With that said the Count turned to face him and put his hand on the blondes shoulder, and walked to the elevator to meet his destiny.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan Kenobi fought through hundreds of battle droids, cutting their way to the Count not to mention the chancellor. Whom was captured by Grievous, and was being held at the top of the spire. Anakin's emotions were all bottled up but they were white hot, when he got back to Coruscant the council called him into their chambers. Apparently Padme had somehow broken free from his mind control and ratted him out, but specifically stated that this was to be kept from the media, and she put a fifty yard restraining order on him. He had gotten off easy considering that Chancellor Palpatine had recommended that he be put on probation instead of being expelled. Juhani's spine had been repaired, and she could walk again. But she left the Jedi order after due to taunts and jeers from "the chosen one" saying how she should have died. Obi-wan had chewed him out for that, even Cody who was battle hardened winced at the verbal lashing.

The two heroic Jedi had reached the elevator and entered. It wasn't long before they entered the top of the spire. Anakin followed by Obi-wan rushed over to the chancellor who was restrained at the far end of the room. "Chancellor are you all right?" instead of looking at the Jedi "rescuers" he looked past them. Count Dooku stepped off of the elevator, took a deep breath and flipped down to their level. "Your swords please, we don't want to make a mess of things in front for the Chancellor." The Count said. Obi-wan said in response "This time we'll do it together." and Anakin, trying to be cool said "I was about to say that." They ignited their lightsabers, and brought them together. Both Jedi moving to cut the elder down, he blocked each strike with practiced ease. Anakin and Obi-wan tried to get around his defense by moving around the aged Sith. The Count whirled around, blocking each strike once again.

They paused their combat, Dooku said "I've been looking forward to this." In response and not quite getting what exactly the Count really meant by that Anakin retorted "My powers have doubled since the last time we met count." Dooku smiled "Twice the pride double the fall." Their dance began again, then the Jedi backed him up a few steps. Dooku used the force to push Obi-wan out of the way, while ducking to avoid a wild slash by Anakin. The Count retreated up the stairs and blocked would be killing blows by Skywalker. Each blow drained the elderly man of his strength little by little, forcing him to rely on the force like a crutch. Then Obi-wan came in behind him, Dooku's attention turned from the knight to the master. Knocking Skywalker off balance, Dooku levitated the Jedi master while sending Skywalker back with a kick. He then flung Obi-wan across the room, into a railing and crashing to the lower floor. With a lowering motion of his arm the count made the walkway fall onto Kenobi.

Anakin angered that Dooku injured his former master, Anakin drop kicked the elder sending him to the lower level. Blocking a few more strikes, both combatants were saber locked momentarily, but not for long. Anakin sent Dooku back over to Palpatine's location, the two traded blows once again before Anakin physically grabbed Dooku's saber hilt with his left hand and used his other to remove both of Dooku's hands. The Count let out a pained gasp and dropped to his knees. Anakin held both his and Dooku's lightsaber to the crippled man's throat. Palpatine laughed "Good Anakin good, kill him. Kill him now." Dooku saw that same look of inner conflict, and turned to his "master". He smirked, this enraged Anakin who beheaded the man not a split second later. Unseen by Skywalker, Darth Sidious's face contorted in confusion 'the look on Dooku's face should have been shock not acceptance.' the Sith thought ruefully.

Naruto cloaked himself in a powerful genjutsu, he had watched as his master was executed. Anger welled up within him and he promised himself he would make Skywalker pay dearly for this, perhaps more so than Palpatine. Skywalker carrying Kenobi left the spire with Palpatine in tow, Naruto dispelled the jutsu. The young sith walked to his masters dismembered body and picked up the fallen lightsaber. He would give this and Ventress's lightsabers to his children. Padme was due to give birth any day now and he wanted to be there for the special occasion. Then the ship lurched, he used chakra to stick to the floor then walked over to window and Shunshined himself to the planet below. He stood on a roof of a building watching the carnage, as if it was a holo show. The Invisible Hand capsized for a minute or two but righted itself. Then not a minute later he saw flickers of escape pods being launched. Then the cruiser sped planet side, dropping off a good chunk in the process. When it was out of sight Naruto departed to the senatorial apartments.

* * *

Sidious arrived at the building twenty minutes after "landing". His appearance was calm if a little shaken, on the outside at least. He had just finished telling Mace Windu that the senate would vote to continue the war so long as grievous was still alive 'Something that I will remedy soon enough.' He thought with a mental cackle, he went to his office to have a celebration. Meanwhile Naruto was in the apartment of Padme Amidala who was heavily pregnant with his children. He walked into the living room, where Padme was, she turned and saw him. "It's almost over?" she asked him as his arms circled her, he answered in a whisper "Yes, soon we shall go back to my home planet. Have you chosen a suitable candidate to replace Palpatine?" his wife nodded.

"Bail Organa will bring the galaxy to its feet again." he grunted in response and kissed her neck. Ever since freeing her, Padme fell for him and him her as soon as Padme's unwanted marriage was dissolved they were married. She had kept C-3PO in the settlement and R2D2. He had explained that he was Sith and his planet wasn't on any map that was available to the public. She took it well, after her experience with Skywalker she didn't like the Jedi as much nor the Chancellor who brushed the offence aside. They moved to the couch. "Palpatine will reveal himself to Skywalker, and after the Jedi attempt to arrest him I will strike." Padme nodded and said "The sooner the better." he kissed her hand then spoke while standing up "Pack your things, leave tomorrow at sunrise, and go to these coordinates. There you will come in contact with Admiral Trench. I will follow once everything is done. I love you." She smiled and replied "I love you too." He Shunshined away too prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

One Day Later

Naruto cloaked himself inside of palpatine's office, with a smile on his face he watched as Sidious revealed himself to Skywalker. The man's face was one of shock, and honestly he would've laughed had this been some kind of horrible film. Within minutes the man left and so did Naruto via Kamui. The young sith was at the Republic shuttle port being used by the clones to park their cruisers, Naruto noticed quite a number of ships preparing to dock. He grinned as he remembered that Sidious planed the war down to every detail the ending move being to destroy the separatists and the Jedi all in one stroke. Naruto walked into the elevator to the control tower, when he got to the top clones had their blasters trained on him. He stepped off and into the room, a clone wielding a rifle opened fire. Naruto sped to his left, activating his lightsaber in the process. He decapitated one, simultaneously bisecting another.

Clones opened fire as soon as he moved, missing him. Gripping his saber in a reverse grip, he ran through their ranks. Cutting each down, limbs and other body parts flying everywhere. The last clone ran to the radio and was about to call for help, Naruto appeared in front of the trooper and flicked his wrist up, the result was the clone splitting vertically in half. The cruisers hovered in the air, Naruto watched this for a moment "Ladies and Gentlemen prepare for turbulence." Naruto deactivated his saber, and raised his arms. The force swirled around him like a tempest, he focused on the two cruisers that held the Five hundred first legion. Naruto brought his hands together and the cruisers reacted the way any would, they collided with such a force, that the glass on the tower shattered. The force insured that the blonde wasn't touched by it, and with a downward motion he brought the cruisers crashing down upon the docking bays, killing most if not all of the troopers below. Naruto shunshined back to Sidious's office to see what had transpired.

Naruto appeared in the lift and proceeded to Sidious's office. He created a clone and cloaked both of them in a genjutsu, he walked behind Sidious while the clone got behind Skywalker. He listened in on the conversation, "Every single Jedi including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi is now an enemy of the republic…" At this point Naruto had enough, he and the clone uncloaked themselves grabbed the two "Sith lords" and shunshined them away.

* * *

Planet Mustafar

Naruto and his clone threw the two men onto the ground. "Do you recognize this planet Sidious?" the men glared at him. "Who are you?" Anakin roared, Naruto replied with a sadistic smirk on his face "I am the culmination of Sidious's mistakes, I am the student of Darth Tyranus: Darth Geist. I am the real Piero, the executor of Ahsoka Tano, and the father of Padme's children. And now I am your destruction." He activated his lightsaber, Skywalker leapt forward and slashed at his assailant but the attack passed right through him. Naruto laughed and threw Sidious's lightsaber at the elderly man. The battle began, Naruto created a clone to deal with Skywalker while he dealt with Palpatine.

Sidious cackled thinking that this would be an easy fight, he aimed a strike at the blondes legs which the young sith vaulted over the man. Blocking a strike at his head palpatine switched forms going from Juyo to Soresu, then the Sith impaled the blonde man. To his infinite displeasure he disappeared, only to be behind him. The enraged sith began to use Shein to launch a barrage of attacks driving the blonde back, said blonde used Makashi, faster than that of his master to deflect and block each blow. "Surely you can do better Sidious." He goaded sidious who followed his anger like a fly going into a spider web.

Anakin Skywalker for the second part of his life was blinded by his rage, naruto grew delighted at how he kept the man off balance. Anakin thought that he was using Makashi, but in truth he used a combination of this and Serennoan fencing to keep the Sociopath at bay, fire and brimstone swirled around them and soon a volcano erupted, spitting lava towards the platform. The four combatants separated sidious jumping to the top of the building, and Anakin entered the mining building.

* * *

Sidious was quickly becoming frustrated, every attempt to destroy the blonde Sith was thwarted by either a block or switching to the very same style that sidious did at the exact same time. He switched his lightsaber off and began to levitate machinery and other objects toward his opponent. Naruto closed the gap by using the force to propel himself at sidious. Naruto aimed to decapitate him, but the blow was blocked if only barely. Sidious jumped back only to find himself caught in a force pull, bringing him back in front of the blonde, who tried to bisect sidious only to be pushed via the force to the edge of the platform. Sidious then pressed his advantage, he used the force to jump across the roof to cut the blonde down. Naruto smirked and ducked below the wild slash, he turned and faced the opposite direction. Sidious tried to impale him, but the blonde reacted faster than anticipated. With a twist of his wrist Naruto redirected the blow throwing Sidious off balance, the elders eyes widened as he saw his mistake. Naruto was about to cut through Sidious's arms but redirected his attempted attack to a block as he faced the might of sidious's force lightning.

Anakin was beginning to tire, the blonde fought just like his master, always blocking and parrying every blow. During his fight with the count he used the force to enhance his blows. And he had the advantage of youth, the opponent before him had lead them outside to the walkways. They clashed jumping off structures, Naruto had toyed with the man, he only aimed glancing blows, and cuts towards Skywalker. "How's your arm feeling?" Naruto questioned to rile up Skywalker. The new sith snarled and wildly struck at him Naruto laughed at him "Your weak." Naruto broke through the barrage of strikes with a attack which broke Anakins stance and with another carefully aimed move, cut off the man's fingers on his left hand. Anakin howled in pain, and wildly struck at him again. "You're Pathetic." The blonde intoned and cut off Skywalkers left arm at the elbow. "And I've been holding back." Naruto back flipped onto a catwalk overlooking a balcony. "You under estimate my power", the crazed former Jedi said using the force to numb the pain radiating from his body. Skywalker jumped.

* * *

Naruto used the force to block the lightning and direct it back at Sidious, with one hand. Through sidious's agonized yells Naruto barely made out the words "This is impossible." Sidious stopped his now useless assault, and was surprised that instead of attacking with his lightsaber he was being choked with the force. He couldn't summon his force lightning as when he would move the blonde man choked him harder. Naruto brought sidious close and whispered into his ear. "How about we go over the second part of the speech. Was that not the words you used right before you killed Plaguies?" terror shot through Sidious. Naruto spoke again "Your master was very informative on how you fight, he wasn't very happy to be dispatched while he was drunk. At least he was brave enough to kill his master while he was coherent." Then sidious felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time, materializing out of thin air, stood a Muun. Darth Plaguies stood behind the blonde man. Sidious screamed in terror, his master stood before him, yellow eyes boring into his own. Naruto nodded to the specter who bowed and with a sadistic grin the muun walked up and simply touched sidious on his forehead.

Naruto aimed a calculated strike at the stupid man that tried to leap and cut him down. Naruto brought his saber up and with an arc like motion severed Skywalkers legs, the man dropped his lightsaber. "Please, have mercy." Skywalker screamed as he tried to crawl away from the towering blonde, who jumped after him. Skywalker flipped himself over so that he was laying on his back, he looked up at the chuckling blonde man who loomed over him. **"There is no mercy."** said Naruto as he clipped his saber to his belt, and unleashed a storm of force lightning. The chosen one screamed and yelled in agony, his body contorted in unnatural directions. Breaking bones and tearing muscles, naruto stopped. He levitated Skywalker over the lava that was just beyond the balcony, an ember was lighted and soon skywalker was engulfed in flames. The man screamed in renewed agony, as every fiber of his body was literally ablaze. Naruto threw the smoldering carcass aside, and dispelled himself.

On the roof, naruto let Sidious go as Plaguies tore his mind and body to shreds. The Elderly man screamed and stumbled around as if being chased by hornets. Plaguies was turning Sidious's mind against him, Naruto watched this with an amused look on his face. Sidious bolted straight to the edge and flung himself over, naruto caught him and brought him close. He activated his saber and impaled the elderly man through the heart. Plaguies appeared again, smiled and bowed "Thank you that was the most fun I've had in years. But on the other hand, never summon my spirit again." Naruto bowed to the spirit as it disappeared.

His job complete, Naruto headed to the mining facility board room where all of the separatist leaders were located.

Flashback

General Grievous stormed into the Utopauan communications room, as soon as he entered the Holo projector flickered to life. Grievous bowed and said "Yes my lord?" Darth Sidious was on the other end, "General move the separatist leaders to Mustafar." The Kaleesh nodded "Yes my lord." The projector shut off, Grievous turned to leave but he stopped when he heard "Grievous, change of plans." Grievous spun and raised an eyebrow. "Move the separatist leaders, and leave the planet immediately. Kenobi will be on his way." The Kaleesh nodded and laughed, the projector shut off and the General set about his task.

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto reached the board room, the doors opened to let him through. All of the leaders huddled into a corner, he paid them no mind as he glided through the room. He paused at the exit, turned to the group and let out such a raw killing intent that all of the cowards pissed themselves. His slitted yellow eyes roamed over the group, his voice brook no margin for error, **"You will surrender to the Republic, all of your funds and holdings will go to refugees and you will never, EVER speak of what transpired here."** All of them nodded rapidly, and he left. It was as if the room itself let out a sign of relief, but soon the Separatists scrambled to a holo communications station to announce the surrender. Naruto boarded the shuttle, and took off. Once in orbit he input the coordinates for his home planet, then jumped to light speed.

In Orbit above Naruto's planet

Naruto stepped out of the shuttle, the hanger of the cruiser was ripe with droids going about their business. Admiral Trench was waiting for him, "Naruto, Good to see you. Padme is in the medical wing." Naruto's eyes widened and he ran to make sure that his children and his wife were alright. Naruto came to a halt outside to compose himself. He entered the room and saw Padme laying down on a bed, she looked over and smiled as he strode forward. A blue bundle and a pink bundle rested in each of her arms, he sat in a chair by the bed. "Sorry I'm late, had to take out the trash." He whispered as he kissed her on the head. "Have you named them yet?" Naruto questioned Padme in a hushed tone. "The boy is Luke and the girl is Leia." She answered as Naruto took both in his arms, Naruto smiled as he looked down on his children. They stayed like that for an hour before they needed to be fed. As they were Naruto looked down to the planet below. He stared at where the land of snow was, he thought 'Princess Koyuki we will have to catch up.' He tore his gaze away from the planet to his loved ones and promised himself that they would have a better childhood that he ever had.

A/N Naruto is home, what kind of mayhem will he cause for the inhabitants of the nations. just wait and see. I'm sorry for not constructing the chapter in a better way such as placing conversations in their own lines, I tried that however it looked like a clusterluck of text and it bugged me. I will continue and experiment with it until I find a comfortable way to write that makes it easier on all of you. Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think.


	4. the spider and the fly

The Domino's fall

I do not own Naruto or star wars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Disney respectively. I hate to say it but it's true.

"Hello" people talking

'What?' people thinking

"**You mongrel!"** demon/ enraged Naruto talking

A/N Welcome to chapter 4 the harem is as follows; Padme, Female Gaara, Hinata, Female Neji, Female Itachi, Female Kakuzu, Female Kisame, Tsunade, Female Pein, Konan, and Female Madara. Now I humbly present chapter 4. The ballroom scene was inspired by NBC's Dracula and Naruto's attire in the second part of the chapter is a combination of the Grammaton cleric form Equilibrium and the mask from Lost in Space.

Chapter four the Spider and the Fly

Two months after the birth of Luke and Leia

The carriage rocked and jumped with every pothole and bump on the road, its three occupants conversed about the party that they were invited to. Gaara spoke "I hate going to these things." Her sister Temari tried to soothe her sibling "At least you'll be out of the office." Gaara nodded and looked out of the window, it was seven years ago today that her secret crush had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. When news of Naruto Uzumaki's banishment became known to the public there was an international backlash, the bridge builder Tazuna had broken most ties with Konoha save trade the man decided to up the taxes when exporting goods. In the land of spring princess Koyuki had banned leaf shinobi from entering her country and had stopped all trade with leaf, and upon finding out that Gaara was a good friend to her countries savior she decided to lower the cost of exports to Suna.

Meanwhile Suna Shinobi were sent out to find Naruto and bring him to Suna, however nothing turned up. It was as if her crush had simply been whisked away. She had hope that he would be found, and always kept news reports on possible sightings. Then one week ago spring had appointed a Hakushaku to the northern region of spring country, she had received a sighting report along with an invitation to a ball in the Count's honor. She wanted to decline but at the urging of her sister she got a dress and packed a Suna shinobi outfit, if the teams couldn't find him maybe she could. She was brought out of her musings when the carriage stopped, she got tense for a moment at the unexpected stop but relaxed when Kankuro said "We're here, kami what a long trip." He exited followed by Temari and lastly Gaara herself. The sand siblings shivered from the cold as they made their way inside.

* * *

Naruto watched as his guest's arrived, a cruel smile played on his lips as he saw various konoha council members make their way to his door. He turned from his window and set his sights on two cribs. One for his son and another for his daughter, Padme entered the room. He kissed her and put on his jacket for his suit. The parents exited the room, Naruto left behind a shadow clone and R2-D2 as a precaution against intruders. His secret keeper and "bodyguard" Kimiko Kaguya greeted them with a bow "Naruto-sama the guests have arrived and have been photographed upon entry." He smiled at her "Thank you for seeing to the details, you will be well rewarded." She bowed and left to make sure the party went off without a hitch.

He stood in front of a mirror within his hallway the door closed so that his guests couldn't see him. Padme had applied makeup to cover his whisker birthmarks, she had even joked about putting a dress on him. He had declined of course but chuckled anyway. Padme stood behind him and looked appreciatively at his form, he looked at her and did the same appraising her saffron blue dress. He offered her his arm, which she took and he whispered "Let's have some fun." She kissed him and answered "Let the games begin." With that they exited the hall and waited to be introduced.

* * *

Gaara and company entered the warm castle, she gasped at the finery of the estate. Elegant art on the walls, champagne on the tables and guests in a ballroom, dancing the night away. She took note of just who was there, kage's their bodyguards, wealthy merchants, and even industrialists. She had never seen a party with this kind of magnitude. Then she heard two names being called out to announce an important guests arrival "Sasuke Uchiha and his fiancé Sakura Haruno" Gaara made a bee line for the Champaign table and took a glass. Upon picking it up she found that it was a rather expensive glass and looking at the table she noted that whoever this Hakushaku was he certainly went all out with the decorum.

She turned when a soft voice behind her said "Kazekage-sama it is good to see you again." Gaara looked at the one who addressed her, it was Nejiko Hyuga she was about to greet one of her most trusted friends when a whiny voice interrupted her "Hey, get out of my way." The two women looked at the pink haired newcomer and walked at a brisk pace away from their hated enemy. "Anyway, it's good to see you Nejiko-chan." She greeted warmly said woman smiled and said "Kazekage-sama do you know which one is Dooku?" the red heads face contorted at the strange name but answered "I don't know who this Dooku is, but I'm sure he will announce himself to a great fanfare. They always do at these things." The two Konoichi conversed for a few more minutes until Nejiko was called to guard Hanabi. Said Hyuga went back to the main family gathered into a corner.

* * *

Then a woman in a light purple kimono ascended the stairs and stood near the bottom she placed herself a foot taller than the guests and spoke in a voice that commanded respect "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my supreme pleasure to introduce, the master and mistress of Inuyama castle; Hakushaku Dooku and his wife Padme Amidala." The crowd applauded and Naruto reached for a glass of wine that was handed to him which he passed to his wife and then he took a glass of bourbon for himself. He locked eyes with Gaara for a few moments but gathered himself "Welcome to my house, may you come and go in peace, and please leave some of the happiness you bring." He raised his glass in a toast. The audience applauded as the duo stepped down the stairs, Naruto politely acknowledged his guests on the outside but he was merely sizing up his targets.

Then he stopped in front of a group of Konoha councilmen, one stuck out his hand to shake Naruto shook the offered hand and noted that the man was councilman Haruno a wealthy and corrupt banker. "Hakushaku it is an honor to meet you, I am Saigo Haruno." He was about to continue introductions when Naruto interrupted him "Yes, I know who you all are. What can I do for you?" the man smiled pleasantly making Naruto want to strangle him. Haruno spoke again "This is kind of embarrassing but I would like to ask you if you would perhaps talk to the princess about allowing Konoha to resume trade with spring country? It would be most beneficial to you." Naruto was boiling on the inside and was about to rebuff the pink haired man but Padme beat him to the punch "Perhaps the two of you can discuss it tomorrow, my husband doesn't like to mix business and pleasure." The man looked at Padme with a stern expression "Forgive me but I believe I was speaking to your husband." Before Naruto could say anything the group of men walked away briskly.

* * *

Naruto turned to Kimiko who had been waiting for her lord "Excuse me, Hakushaku-sama it is time." Naruto nodded and headed over to a podium in order to make an important announcement. On the way there Padme whispered to him "I'm going to turn in, still tired from the twins." The blonde nodded and kissed her good bye. Kimiko stood at the bottom of the stairs again, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shown on her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please gather in the center of the ballroom. Hakushaku Dooku would like to present his latest marvel." The guests did as asked, Gaara got to the front she had heard rumors of developing technology in spring country.

She wanted to see it for herself. The spotlight moved on Naruto whom addressed the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm not much for speeches but my company and I have been working tirelessly to help improve human lives. We have created what was thought to be impossible, the very first wireless geomagnetic light bulb." Naruto's servants carried down boxes of his wireless light bulbs, Naruto began moving along the front row of his audience handing out bulbs to some of his guests (Gaara included) personally. Then he took his position on the podium and turned to Kimiko "Tell the men to turn on the machine." The woman nodded and spoke the order into a telephone.

* * *

Gaara stared at the bulb in her hand, her mind was swarmed with questions. She wondered if it worked would Suna be able to afford such things as advanced as this, if it worked. After a moment nothing happened, Gaara looked up and realized that Dooku was looking at her, she felt mesmerized by his hypnotic blue eyes. She looked down again and a large smile lit her face as soon as she realized that the light in her hand was glowing. The count laughed and soon the entire ball room glowed with light. But after a few minutes they went out.

The party went on into the night until twelve o'clock, Naruto situated himself at the door shaking hands and bowing to his guests. He was starting to enjoy himself especially when Tsunade, Gaara, and Hinata along with her cousin Nejiko in that order thanked him for a wonderful evening, that was until Saigo and his spawn along with her fiancé had met him. "That was quite the trick but if you think you have fooled anyone with that stunt you are surely mistaken." Naruto smiled and narrowed his eyes "Really now?" he said barely restraining himself. The man continued "I promise you than none of your contraptions will ever meet the shelves within fire country, you sir are a fraud." The other two passed him and when Sasuke did the raven haired man sent a little killing intent making Naruto want to laugh.

* * *

The doors closed, Kimiko stood beside her lord the woman sensed that he was enraged "My lord would you like him 'taken care of'" Naruto nodded in the affirmative but stopped his subordinate. "Not you personally, I think that Kira deserves a treat for going along with the move and the cold." Kimiko nodded slightly disappointed that her lord didn't utilize her, he spoke again "Do not misunderstand, you are more than capable. I just don't want those beautiful hands of yours to get bloody." Her face reddened, ever since he killed Orochimaru and set her free he loved her hands, she would always have them tucked behind her sleeves when she wore kemono's and would only let them be visible to him or his wife. Padme had made a point to get her gloves so as not to ruin her hands. She bowed low to him and said "It shall be done as per your instruction."

* * *

Later that night

Saigo Haruno had been fast asleep when he heard patting on the floor of his hotel room. He looked around sleepily but saw nothing, it wasn't Sakura she was in Sasuke's room. He put it out of his mind and went back to sleep until he heard it again, he sat up in his bed. It was then that the moonlight had flooded the bedroom and to Saigo's horror a four eyed, fanged face that was stuck in a grin made its presence known. He made a terrified squeak, the creature growled reared back and pounced on the terrified man. The sounds of screaming and flesh tearing was or would have been heard had a certain sith lord not put a silencing jutsu on the room.

Naruto put Kira back into his pen after his midnight snack, he chuckled to himself as he went to his room. Padme was asleep by the time he entered the room. He took off his suit and washed the makeup away, he joined his lover on bed and wrapped his arms around her. Naruto kissed his beloved on the cheek and whispered "No one will ever talk to you disrespectfully." He went to sleep with a smile as his plan was in motion and Konoha's days were numbered.

* * *

The next morning

Naruto held his son in his arms, he was seated in his office signing documents with the force as he played with Luke. His intercom went off "Hakushaku-sama the Kazekage is here to see you." He put on a henge before replying "Very well please send her in." the door to his office opened and Gaara and her siblings walked into his domain. He smiled a true pleasant smile "Ah Kazekage-dono good morning, what can I do for you today?" Gaara bowed in respect "I apologize for not making an appointment Hakushaku Dooku. But I must ask after last night's demonstration how far along are your people in perfecting your light bulbs?" Naruto grinned mentally 'Something's never change, straight to the point as ever eh Gaara-chan' he stood and walked over to the door and motioned for them to follow.

The trio followed him down the hall where he made a stop at a room "Please wait in the hall, I must lay my son down for a nap." He entered the room to do just that and turned the baby monitor on, within seconds he was back in the hallway. He brought them down a flight of stairs and through a secret door. The sand siblings came upon a generator "pretty soon we will be able to power an entire city with just three of these." He tapped the generator as he told them of its future capabilities. Gaara voiced a question "Are they wind and sand resistant?" Naruto smiled and replied "remember signing approval for a mission here? Three weeks back?" Gaara nodded the Count himself had specifically requested that she send three jonin it was considered an A rank mission. "I had them create a contained sand storm, it passed my test with only minimal damage." Gaara was amazed at the foresight that the man before her seemed to possess.

* * *

They returned to his office and sat down for tea, then Gaara asked a rather pointed question "So how much would you say it costs for us to have one shipped to Suna?" the answer stunned the siblings "Absolutely nothing." They were wide eyed then Kankuro spoke "Your creating an amazing piece of technology that would probably cost millions of Ryo just to keep running and your just giving it away?" Naruto nodded "it sounds silly but I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart, an old friend informed me that Suna was a very upright and good village. He moved me with his words so much that I'm willing to give it to you for free, the generator at least the bulbs themselves are a different story." Temari decided to ask "Just who told that?" Naruto answered and once again left the siblings shocked "Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara was trembling when she heard the news that her crush was friends with a very powerful and influential figure "W-When did you last see him? Please I need to know." She said with a shaky voice, the blonde man shrugged his shoulders and said "I saw him yesterday morning, he said he was going to Suna." The red head stood bowed to him saying "Thank you Hakushaku." And shunshined herself and her siblings to the train station. Leaving Naruto with a smirk, he needed her to be there for him to 'acquire' new staff to his work force. He then canceled his meetings for the next three days and told his wife that he was going for a few days. He instructed Kimiko to guard his wife and children with her life.

* * *

Two days later

Sunagakure outskirts

Deidara and Sasori looked at the lights of the Village of Sand, the wind battered their coats but neither paid it any mind as they would move out shortly. Then beside them a fly trap looking plant emerged from the ground, it opened revealing a black and white man. The man looked at his compatriots and spoke "leader says that the time has come to get the Shukaku." The duo nodded as the plant man sunk back into the sands. Deidara looked to his partner and was about to say something but he heard a snap hiss, the duo turned the opposite direction to the sounds source. "Who the fuck are you?" Deidara asked looking at the new comer, the man wore a black coat that went to his knees, black pants and shoes. He finished the look with a metal slated mask that covered his head. The man simply disappeared, causing the two missing ninja to be on guard.

After a few minutes of nothing they relaxed, then they were wrenched by a choking sensation. Both fell to their knees, then a dark voice spoke "Rule number one never let your guard down. You fail my test." The crushing intensified and soon both men's necks snapped. Both bodies fell to the sandy ground below them. Naruto was extremely disappointed in the S ranked criminals "perhaps Suna will pass my expectations. Gaara-chan for your sake and your villages, you better have gotten stronger." He said to himself. The sith lord set his saber to the minimum power level, it would bruise and sting but it wouldn't destroy their weapons.

* * *

The young sith lord ignited his lightsaber and broke into a run churning up dust in his wake. The Suna guards saw this and sounded the alarm, and within minutes every civilian was indoors. Naruto ran straight for the main Suna gate, only to stop a yard from it. The dust settled, giving the Suna Shinobi a full view of their attacker three jumped in front of the masked man. "What is your business here?" Naruto slowly raised his hand making the guards tense, and extending his fingers the blonde shattered the front gate sending the shinobi flying. Naruto opened his arms, in a way that said 'come get me' sand wrapped around his and Naruto caught sight of his assailant, standing on top of a building was Gaara in all her glory.

'Naruto' then popped signaling that what Gaara had ensnared was a clone. Her eyes widened as a voice spoke far behind her "your reaction time is right on the dot Sabaku no Gaara. I expect nothing less." She turned and regarded the intruder with rage in her eyes, she had been close to crying when she found out that the one she was looking for had not arrived in Suna. Now there was an intruder in the village. Naruto spoke again "you passed my initial test but let's see about my second." He ignited his saber again, and lunged at Gaara. She reacted faster than when they fought last, but Naruto had the force with him. Gaara grabbed his ankle and tossed him towards the cliff.

* * *

Naruto corrected himself in midair and landed on his feet on the cliff face, Gaara lifted herself off of the ground and stood on his level with her sand. "What do you want, why are you here?" she asked anger present in her voice Naruto simply said "I'm testing you, and I've wanted to fight you for a long time. By the way about a mile north are the bodies of two Akatsuki members, I would want to identify them if I were you." She growled and launched her sand at him. Naruto ran up the cliff and onto the top of the plateau, Gaara followed intent on making the masked man talk.

Naruto was waiting for Gaara at the top, when the red head landed she noticed that he didn't have the red device in hand instead it was clipped to his belt. She looked at her opponent her expression blank, she moved her sand "Sand Tsumami!" she shouted and being only twelve feet away Naruto decided to use the force. He lifted his hands and stopped the attack. Gaara's eyes widened the masked man stopped not dodged stopped her attack, without physically touching it. Then what happened next she wasn't prepared for when he sent it back at her, she stopped it only to notice a Crimson light above her head. Naruto utilized the falling leaf, and aimed a strike at her head. Thankfully the blow was blocked by her own tenant, she made a grab at him with her sand and she finally caught him.

* * *

With enough force to kill Gaara slammed Naruto into the ground. She tried to use desert funeral on him but Naruto had breached the surface of the sand and grabbed her neck with the force. She struggled to breathe as she felt invisible hands wrap around her throat, she increased the pressure on her attacker. And with a pop the masked man vanished but the grip did not. Then as suddenly as the invisible hands came they left. Gaara gasped for breathe and air filled her lungs. She looked around when she heard clapping, her masked assailant applauded as he spoke "My, My call me impressed. I didn't expect anything less form a kage. I bet you dying to know just who the hell is under this helmet." She narrowed her eyes and wondered why he wasn't attacking, he decided to answer her unasked question "I'm not attacking because you passed my test and your reward is…" Naruto Kamuied behind her and faster than Shukaku could block he knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Ten minutes later

Gaara woke up in a bed, at first she was scared that Shukaku had gotten loose but her thoughts of alarm were silenced when a familiar voice caught her ear. "Good your awake." she spun to her kidnaper and tried to engulf him in sand that was until she found that she couldn't move her arm. In fact she couldn't move her body, her hands were at her sides and she saw her captor. "Are you going to take the Shukaku?" Naruto stopped for a moment and said "I only want to talk, remain calm, do not attack me and I will release you." She nodded and the pressure on her limbs was gone she sat down on a couch. She grew impatient when he sat opposite of her, Naruto took off his mask. Gaara's eyes widened upon seeing her crush. "N-Naruto-kun?" he nodded and she embraced him in a tight hug. "Why did you attack Suna?" she asked tearfully.

He grasped her hands and told her about the last six years how he was nearly killed by Sasuke, how he was trained in the ways of the force. How he had assassinated an emperor and his apprentice, he even revealed that he was Dooku and the name had been his former masters."… So after I fulfilled my end of the bargain I came back here. Two months later and I had a business empire to my name." Gaara was star struck "So what happens now? What will you do to the elemental nations?" Naruto adopted a small smile "the elemental nations? Nothing, Konoha on the other hand has been a thorn in my side since day one." Then he said "I know that you have no love for Konoha save for a few individuals, but Konoha's civilian council had its influence spread to Suna's own council and they are planning to assassinate you." Her eyes narrowed at the accusation that one of her own planned to betray her "I hope that you have proof Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto smiled and reached into his coat pocket, then he handed her a letter which she read. After finishing it she closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto brought her head close and pressed his lips to hers, Gaara kissed him back. After a moment the two parted "Naruto your married…" he smiled and said "I have already explained the clan restoration act to her and Padme is ok with it so long as no favoritism is applied." Then the two crashed lips again, after a while Naruto spoke "I will destroy Konoha, I will raze the city to the ground. The corruption is so rampant that the only way to save its citizens is proverbial amputation. I came to you to fight and test you to make sure that you had gotten strong, and you have passed my expectations. So now I ask you will you join me? Together we will change the world making it better for all those that live within it."

Gaara stood and thought for a moment then she answered "I have seen the elemental nations tear at each other time and time again. Peace must be established in order for us to flourish. So I accept your alliance proposal on the condition" she blushed at what she was about to say "that you and I have a marriage contract." Naruto smiled warmly and kissed her once more "it will be done my lady." He whispered, put on his mask and stood "Come you must return to your village, they will be missing you." She nodded and took his out stretched hand. Naruto Kamuied to the out skirts of Suna, the two said their temporary good byes and gaara gathered sand beneath her and she flew towards her village.

* * *

Naruto stood watching her for a few minutes, but turned around and out stretched his hand and with an upward motion Naruto unearthed Zetsu, who had been monitoring them. "Ah so you must be Zetsu," the fly trap opened revealing the man inside who shook in fear at Naruto's red slitted eyes. Naruto gripped the plant man's throat with the force and said "you are going to tell me everything about the Akatsuki. Where they are based out of, who their leader is, and who the members are." The plant man nodded rapidly afraid of what this man might be capable of.

Thirty minutes later

Pein the leader of Akatsuki was holding the annual meeting with its various members. "Itachi and Kisame have you found the Kyuubi yet?" the Rinnengan eyed woman asked the duo that were tracking Naruto Uzumaki. "No there hasn't been a single track of Naruto-kun" answered the Uchiha female whose partner grunted beside her. "Why hasn't Zetsu reported in yet?" asked a tall woman who wore a waterfall headband. "I'm afraid that he is indisposed of." Answered a voice startling all of the Akatsuki, causing them to turn and look at an uninvited guest that had made his presence known by projecting his voice. "Two down, six to go. Listen Akatsuki and listen well, this is a message from Darth Geist join the Sith or Die I will await your answer in three weeks' time on Samurai bridge in the land of Iron. This will be my only offer." The figure disappeared leaving the remainder to their thoughts.

Naruto stepped out of the projector and faced Zetsu who cowered at the entrance. The two walked out of the base, Naruto gripped the man's throat with the force and spoke in an icy tone "You now serve me, you will not ask any questions about the missions that I will send you on. You will complete these missions to the letter if you fail you will die, if you refuse you will die and if you try to run… I will make the rest of your days the most painful and agonizing experience that you will ever endure. Understand?" Zetsu nodded rapidly "Y-You're the boss." He shakily confirmed. Naruto smiled and said "and do not forget it, now I have a certain artifact that I would like found, it is called the Ravager. You will bring it to me in spring country. And don't worry about finding me I will find you." Zetsu gulped and sank into the ground to begin his mission.

* * *

Naruto then stared off into the distance, the Desert around him looked as if it was an ocean. He then turned his gaze skywards and smiled. He would soften up the leaf economically then he would destroy it. The pieces were falling into place, and in the end it would be him and his allies that would create a new age of peace. He could hardly wait.

A/N Whoo that chapter was a doozy. I do apologize for not updating sooner I was hit with writers block and I work in retail so my schedule has been hell. Anyway please review I love hearing feedback from the readers. I hope everyone had happy holidays and thank you for reading.


End file.
